The prior art is replete with modular building systems and associated construction methods. However, current modular building systems and methods suffer from a variety of problems. For example, typical modular building systems and methods are highly complex and labor intensive, thereby requiring skill and/or knowledge in construction that increases the costs and assembly time of the systems. Such systems are consequently incompatible or unsuited for many users. Many typical modular building structures also require numerous individual fasteners to secure components of the structures together which add manufacturing and assembly costs, prevent the structures from being reconfigurable, and/or represent weak points of the structure.
Still further, many current modular building structures and methods include, or are configured to couple to, a foundation that provides structural support to the modular components of the system. For example, some modular building systems and methods make use of a foundation or footing as the element that connects the system to the ground, and thereby transfers loads from the structure to the ground. Foundations may be formed over a ground surface, or may be shallow or deep foundations that are embedded within the ground. Foundations are typically permanent or at least difficult to relocate or reconfigure, and thereby prevent the structures from being reconfigurable. Further, foundations are relatively costly and time consuming to install.
Modular building structures and methods also typically utilize a frame or framing to provide structural support and a shape to the modular components of the system. For example, typical modular building systems and methods make use of an internal frame coupled to a foundation or to the ground to provide an internal structural framework to which the modular components of the system are attached. The frame thereby dictates the shape, size and orientation of the resulting structure. Frames are typically permanent constructs, or are at least difficult to reconfigure, and thereby prevent the structures from being reconfigurable.
Accordingly, frameless modular wall systems that are reconfigurable are desirable. Further, modular wall systems that do not require a foundation and/or numerous fasteners are desirable. Still further, modular wall systems that are relatively simple and require minimal labor to install are also desirable.